Strapless and backless bras are known in the art. However, none of the presently known strapless and backless bras provide a strapless, backless, one-piece bra having an underwire for improved support.
Also, known strapless, backless bras are not smooth and create an obvious appearance beneath clothing, or can give an asymmetrical appearance (e.g., a lack of conformity between the breasts).
Also, known strapless, backless bras do not provide a mechanism which allows the user to manipulate the bra to a personalized bra shape which will be maintained until re-shaping is desired.
Known strapless, backless bras are not properly structured to allow for freedom to enhance the appearance of breast size and shape.
The problems identified above are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among many which tend to illustrate the need for an improved bra which allows a more aesthetically pleasing appearance. The above problems demonstrate that currently known solutions are amenable to worthwhile improvement.